Meeting Family
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: Spencer Wright and his families' lives changes when a distance cousin dies and they move into his house. Now Spencer has to deal with new school, friends, enemies and an invisible roommate.


BSR: This is my version of how Spencer and Billy meet from Dude That's my Ghost. I hope you all enjoy it and Disclaimer: I do not own Dude That's my ghost or any of its character. I also don't own Where Have I Been (All Your Life) song.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Spencer Wright and his families' lives changes when a distance cousin dies and they move into his house. Now Spencer has to deal with new school, friends, enemies and an invisible roommate.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Spencer's Prov

"Mom why are we moving again?" I asked smooched in our packed car.

"What honey? I can't hear you! A Billy Joe Cobra song is on!" My mother yelled as she turned the radio's volume higher.

_Where have I been all your life? (Yeah)_

_Where have I been all your life, girl? (Uh)_

_My smile gives you butterflies_

_(I give you butterflies)_

_Gives you butterflies_

_(I give you butterflies)_

_Gives you butterflies_

I sighed and grabbed my video camera, turning it on then turned the lens toward me.

"Hey everyone! I'm Spencer Wright. I live… well lived in a town called ArcHallow till my mom got called that…hold on for a sec." I grabbed my MP3 and gave it to my mom. Then I changed the channel on the radio to some instrumental music.

"Ok, so my mom got a call from my aunt saying that we inherited a house and it was in Beverly Heights. Don't understand why we inherited house? Well at first we didn't either. Let me try and make it clearer. Our distant cousin is the related to us by that his mother is the daughter of the one of the son of my great grandparents. Though don't quote me on that. We weren't invited to the funeral but somehow we were in the will or how our aunt told me before my mom ripped the phone out of my hand was that none of the other relatives wanted it because something weird was going on there."

"Hey sport, can you get the map so I can find what exit I need to take?" My dad interrupted my monologue.

"Dad we do have a GPS." I said pausing my recording turning my attention to my father.

"No can do son. Real man don't use…" my dad was interrupted by a horn and had to do a sharp turn to get back in our lane so that we didn't have a head on collision, "GPS. Now lets see that map!" He said cheerfully and not even effected to what just happen. I sat back waiting for my heart to beat regularly again. After about five minutes of just sitting there the car suddenly swerved again and I quickly picked up the map and tried to find where we were. Thank the lord that a sign said where we were.

"Ok dad the next exit coming is the one you want to take. First take exit 2564 west then turn left on the second fork we come to. Then after that drive for the next 60 miles until you turn left to exit 4 north."

"Son?"

"It also looks like we have to go through five different forks…well eight including the two forks that I mentioned before and we have to turn right when we get to four of them and four of them you have to turn left."

"Son!"

"There also might be caves that we might have to go through." I said trying to understand the map I was reading.

"SON?"

"Yea dad?" My dad sighed, dug through my mom's purse and handed me a piece of paper.

"This is the address of where we're going. Can you please put this into the GPS?"

"Good." Yes! Now I can continue with my video! I quickly put the address in GPS, gave the GPS to my dad and grabbed my video camera.

"So I should probably introduce my family so I introduced my self earlier so I won't do that again. So this is my sister named Jessica Wright, who loves to do karate and is 11 years old." I commented as I filmed Jessica watching her karate shows or movies. How would I know this since I can neither hear nor see the screen of her DVD player? Well that's all she watches is karate themed TV shows and movies."

"Next is my mom named is Jane Wright," I started moved to film my mom rocking out to music. "My mom, who will never admit it, is about 39 year old and her cooking is amazing." I turned my camera to my dad fiddling with the GPS.

"So this is my dad, Hugh Wright and he really like to build things and as you can see he also like to fiddle with things. He also likes to fix the things he breaks and he is around 45 years old."

†††††††††† Reached address††††††††††

"Look we're here!" My dad yelled scaring me out of dream. Rubbing my eyes, I looked out of the windshield to see huge maroon iron gates.

"Uh dad? Are you sure this is the place?" I asked removing my seatbelt and leaned my head closer to the front to get a better view. From what I can see it looked like a house version of an amusement park with a crashed bus to add to the life-is-a-party vibe.

"Wow…umm Jane this is the place right?" Dad asked my mom hitting her arm until she looked at us.

"Yes honey? What is it?" She asked finally looking that the house or mansion would be a better term for it.

"Is this it honey?" My dad asked her again. She took out her purse, pulled out a picture and looking from it to the mansion in front of us. She smiled, nodded and got out of the car to put in the code to open the gates. As our car goes up the driveway the mansion became even bigger. So that I could see better I open the sunroof and lifted my body so that I had a good gripe on the car as it continued to move toward to our destination. So as we were almost going to stop I got back in the car so that I wouldn't be thrown off the car.

"Are we there yet?" Jessica yelled still watching her karate videos. I grabbed one of her headphones.

"Yep we're here." I replied, and as a good big brother, I let go of her headphone and it slammed back on her ear. As soon as I did that I realized it was a mistake because she was turning red and she uses violence as a way of communication. Seeing that I only had about a second to get some distance before she erupts, I struggled to unbuckle myself then tumbled out the still moving car -thanking the lord that it was moving very slowly- and ran toward the front door. Only to get five feet from the door when I felt Jessica's foot connect with my but slamming my body on the door.

"Ow…. Sorry Jessica…ow." I said lying on the ground till she calmed down.

"Don't do that again!" She snared and walked back to the car. I finally got up and looked at the house realizing that this is the beginning of a new chapter of my life. Wow…

"Doffus! Come get your stuff and pick a room! Don't think your getting the one on the second floor with the big window and the second biggest in the house!" Jessica yelled grabbing her weights and walking into the house.

"When did we pick our rooms?" I asked as mom and dad as they started to unload the car.

"Well son! The last day of school for you all was the day we did that." He replied.

"We didn't think that you would get detention so we decided that you would get to pick out your room out of remaining rooms." My mom added on as she grabbed her hair cutting supplies. I sighed hoping that my new school will be better then my old school, then I grabbed my backpack and video camera and turned to the house. As I started to walk toward it, I decided to hit record and film my way around the mansion so if I got lost then at least I have a video road map to give me directions.

"Wow this place would be great for a horror flick!" I said to myself as I fought my way through cobweb after cobweb. The place needed a good cleaning but that would come after I made my movie. Someone that had entered before me was kicking up dust making it hard to see and breath so I had to keep one hand on the wall beside me. This worked for a while and none of my shots were any good, because of the dust, until I tripped and leaned on wall did it collapse sending tumbling into a small room. As I tried to balance myself the room began to move up and only when it stopped and opened its door did I realize that it was an elevator.

Now for all the haters or people that would say, "why wouldn't figure out that its an elevator since one, you were in there and second it was going up?"

Well if you were thrown down with a dust fog still surrounding me plus the fact the ride only lasted about two minutes. So I could not see and I was a little disorient because of my fall so hah! Anyway back to the present, I slowly stood up looking at the room and was greeted with another face full of dust. I maneuvered my way to the huge window, that I thought I saw a when I first came in, letting all the dust out of the room. When I turned around… the room was amazing! It had tall celling, the largest big screen TV, and a bed that looks kind of like a racecar or rocket and additionally the room has enough extra space for my new we-are-moving-so-here- is-a-guilt-gift computer.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: So this is my first chapter of my story of how Billy and Spencer met. Please R&R. Everyone have a great new year!


End file.
